etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexer
The Hexer (カースメーカー '''Curse Maker' in the Japanese version, Hexcaster in the European versions'') are masters of potent curses and hexes designed to debilitate their enemies until they waste away to nothing. The source of their mysterious prowess comes from the bell attached to their person. Unlike their brethren the Dark Hunter and the Troubadour, they're ill-suited for the front lines and are best kept in the back in almost any circumstance. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EMD = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Skills EO1 = |-| EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Grimoire Stones EOU Skills to generate and pass: *'Sapping/Frailty/Leaden/Deceit/Relapse Curse': Can be used by any party member and is handy in a boss fight. *'Curse Mastery': Actually capable of increasing the success rates of all skills that inflict ailments or binds, contrary to the skill description. Skills best used on a Hexer: *'Triple Charge' (Landsknecht): Raise ailment/bind chance to shut down a resistant boss or enemy. *'Formulas' (Alchemist): Make use of the Hexer's good TEC stat to do damage. EO2U Skills to generate and pass: *'Sapping & Frailty Curses': Due to not requiring any stats, the debuffs can be utilized by anyone and will be handy in a boss fight. *'All Ailment Curses': To be given to high-luck characters like Survivalists to facilitate hunting of conditional drops. Skills best used on a Hexer: *'Perseverance' (Dark Hunter): As if the Hexer's ailment accuracy is not good enough, Perseverance will raise the odds of hitting enemies with ailments they resist on repeat attempts. *'Displace' (War Magus): To be used with the Chained Benefit skill, allowing the Hexer to simultaneously bind a target's arms and legs. Note that the binds from Chained Benefit also result in lower turn speed for this combo to work. *'All Formulas' (Alchemist): When the Hexer doesn't need to use ailments or debuffs, an attacking option always helps. *'Petrifying Gaze' (Enemy: Cockatrice): The best means for a Hexer to petrify enemies and eliminate priority targets. *'Stigmata' (Highlander) : This works similarly to Displace, excepts that it first binds your character entirely. That mean that the Hexer will attempt to completely bind itself, and every bind will be given to the target. This stacks with Chained Benefit, and does not use a body part. Excellent against bosses, especially when coupled with a whip Dark Hunter for Ecstasy. Gallery EO1PartyVSFireDragon.jpg|A party of a Ronin, Dark Hunter, Medic, Hexer and Troubadour battling what appears to be the Wyrm. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Hexer.png|Hexer Skill Tree EO1ExplorersLog9(Hexer).png|I don't get it... The man at the Guild hasn't hired me. I cursed him so he can't do anything but find me a party, so where's my party already!? I thought not letting him eat or sleep until he finds me one would do the trick... Hmm... It has been a week, I guess. I wonder if the man is still alive? Maybe I should have fed him, at least... Trivia *Even though their arms are already bound with chains, they can still be arm bound by enemies. **Funnily enough, in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, they gain an ability that inflicts Arm and Leg bind to themselves in order to boost their ailment and bind infliction rate. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes